


Till The Last Breath

by Chamsp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Dean, No Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamsp/pseuds/Chamsp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Dean holds on to till his last breath--his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is unedited. All mistakes are mine. Apologies. :)
> 
> I love Dean and Sam’s relationship, and can’t get enough of their brotherly bond. Gah! <3
> 
> Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

He feels it again, thick, pointed claws piercing his skin and digging the flesh out. He wants to get away, stop the brutal assault on his body, but he is too weak to move. Blood oozes out of his wounds, the warm liquid draining every bit of life from his body. 

Dean knows these are his final moments. He won't live to see another day. He won't live to fight another monster. 

He won't live to see another smile on Sam's face.

Sam! His little brother—the kid he practically raised. 

The person who matters the most to Dean.

_His _Sammy.__

Fighting the ever consuming darkness with all his might, Dean's attempt to move is feeble, but he can't give up. He can't go without one last look at his brother. Gasping for breath, his blurring vision finally focuses on Sam.

He's kneeling next to Dean, cradling his limp body. Thick streams of tears roll down his face, the shabby hair sticking to his forehead. His eyes are pleading—begging Dean to stay.

Dean’s failing heart clenches at the sight. Sam looks defeated and helpless… so lost... and suddenly, Dean is taken back to their childhood—the memories flooding his mind with fading images.

Those times when John was too busy hunting, and Dean put little Sam to sleep— tucking him in and reading stories to him.

That one time Sam fell down chasing a puppy, and Dean carried him to the room they were staying in—tending to the scratches on Sam's knee.

All those nights Dean stayed up caring for a sick Sam; the times he held Sam after a nightmare.

Making sandwiches for Sam's lunch during school, then helping him with his homework later. 

That one time Dean brought a cake on Sam’s birthday, one of his many attempts to give a glimpse of normal life to Sam.

Sitting through Sam’s temper tantrums, and always backing him up when he fought with John. 

Taking care of Sam after his very first hangover.

Watching out for Sam on their hunts, trying to keep him safe. 

Every single moment he’d spent with Sam— the fights, the pranks, the stolen moments of fun, the caring, the hunts… everything comes back to Dean. 

His whole life was based on four words. 

_Watch out for Sammy. ___

And that’s what he’s done. Now, he is going to have to leave it all, and Dean doesn’t want to. 

There are so many things he wants to say to Sam, but he can’t. With every passing moment, it’s getting darker, and he’s getting weaker. 

Dean wants to apologize to Sam. He might have not admitted it before, but he feels guilty for Jessica’s death. If he hadn’t dragged Sam along, she would be alive. He feels guilty for ruining Sam’s only chance at normalcy. 

He wants to tell Sam to be careful. Of course, he knows his brother is one of the toughest hunters out there, but he’ll always be the little brother, and Dean can’t stand the thought of him getting hurt. 

“D-Dean. No.” Dean feels Sam tug on his hand, and he wants to respond, but he’s slowly slipping away. 

Dean wants to respond, but he can barely keep his eyes open. The hellhounds are still working on him, ripping him apart, and he is falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. 

His eyes are heavy, all his senses fading away slowly. 

All but one. 

“P-please, Dean.” The voice. The last thread keeping him attached. The final string to break before he can let go. 

As his eyes finally close, he imagines Sam’s smiling face—happy and healthy. Dean feels content knowing his brother is going to live to see another day; that Sam will get a chance at a normal and happy life.

Which means Dean’s done his job.

He’s watched out for Sam. 

A strained smile tugs at his lips as his fingers weakly wrap around Sam’s hand. As the final breath leaves him, a choked cry escapes his lips. 

“S-Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> New to the fandom. Please bear with me as I try to understand these characters better. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Chamsp. <3


End file.
